


Steady As She Goes

by allofspace



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofspace/pseuds/allofspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian was Mickey’s first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steady As She Goes

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for the language I guess? Mostly fluffy drabble.

Ian was Mickey’s first kiss. First real kiss anyway. There was that one time, with his first fuck, he had to kiss her because otherwise she wouldn’t have gone through with it. But Mickey learned fast that he didn’t like it. And when he finally started fucking guys, he wasn’t about to change the way he did things. He stayed indifferent towards it, too. A fuck was a fuck, and he didn’t want to be kissing any of the people he was screwing. 

Until he met Ian fucking Gallagher. It caught him a bit off guard when Ian had leaned toward him in his bedroom after they were almost caught by his dad, but a quick threat did the trick. He didn’t have rules necessarily; he just wasn’t into any of that fairy shit. They weren’t girlfriends or anything. 

After that though, Mickey started to sometimes think about it. Maybe he’d have to refine his stance on kissing. Ian did have a pretty mouth, after all. But old habits died hard and he wasn’t about to let Ian think he had something to do with it. Even if maybe he did. 

Mickey hated the feeling of jealousy. He was ashamed for even feeling it because that meant that Ian might mean something to him, something more than a convenient fuck. He’d found himself enjoying the banter they had together, and the time they spent just hanging out. 

Beating that old man up after watching Ian share drinks with him felt good. Having Ian run off with him afterward felt even better. He liked being playful and he liked laughing with Ian, and it wasn’t something he got to do often. He found himself sometimes daydreaming about a different situation where they didn’t have the history they did. A life they had where they were just fucking normal, and Mickey wasn’t afraid to lean over and bite Ian’s lips and tease his tongue over them if he wanted. Mickey always snapped out of them fast because what the fuck was the point in even thinking about that kind of thing.

It wasn’t until Ian actually said it: “he isn’t afraid to kiss me.”

Mickey felt a bit wobbly inside, and wished Ian would just know how much he wanted to. But it just wasn’t that easy and he was stubborn and it felt like he was caving in to something if he did it. He hated the thought of that old guy getting to kiss Ian and he sneered at the image it put in his head.

Mickey hadn’t planned for it to happen. He didn’t think ‘oh hey, right before I rob this house would be a great time to kiss Ian.’ It was something in the way Ian had made them put the guns back, talking to them like they were idiots in a tone that would have usually annoyed Mickey but now he found himself fond of it. He bit on his lip thinking about how he wished he could just grab Ian and kiss him, but his cousins were there and they had shit to do. So he chickened out and took off toward the house. 

His cousins passed him going up the walkway and something in Mickey’s mind just clicked. Like a light switch being flipped on in a dark room. It blinded him and Mickey didn’t think, he just stopped and bolted back the way he came. He hopped into the van and he knew Ian was surprised but he didn’t falter for a second when their mouths met. The kiss wasn’t short, but it wasn’t nearly long enough. It sent everything in Mickey into overdrive and the thrill of doing this in secret, and the fact that he was allowed to excited him. 

So he may have gotten it wrong way back then. Kissing wasn’t so bad. Especially kissing Ian. He ran off toward the house again, flipping Ian off with a cheeky grin just for kicks.


End file.
